a Week to Remember
by natesomate
Summary: When Lynn Is Sent to her Room After Punching Lincoln She Starts to Fall in Love With Him
1. The Kiss

It was A Dark and Stormy Night Well Not to Dark and Not Too Stormy in Fact it Was Dark But Not Stormy at All Well Rainclouds Were Everywhere But Ah Screw It it was Dark and Normal

"Lisa Where Did You Put my Football" said Lynn Walking Into The Kitchen 'Well Its In Lincoln's Room Thats Where i Last Saw It" said Lisa Sitting in The Living Room Lecturing Her Cousins About The Jurassic Park Films "LINCOLN" Shouted Lynn Running up stairs

"Sigh" signed Lucy "Whats Wrong" said Dad "Uncle Adolf Won't Let me Watch Devils with Clean Souls" Lucy Complained "Its Not Even Rated R" Mr Loud Then Packed Some Clothes "Well If He Won't Let You Watch it Then it Must Be Really Bad" He Said "Now Go Back Your Suitcase"

"Hey Luna I Got a Joke" said Luan Before Luna Ran off "Hey Come Back Here" Scremed Luan Giving Chase

"I Told You I Don't Have It" said Lincoln as Lynn Destroyed His Room Looking For It "Tell Me Where it Is Or Else i Will F-" said Lynn Before a Ball Came Rolling Out of Lincoln's Bed "So You Did Take It" said Lynn Before She Punched Lincoln "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Cried Lincoln "LYNN JUINOR" shouted Mr Loud "SHE PUNCHED ME AFTER MY BALL CAME ROLLING OUT" said Lincoln still Crying "But But" said Lynn Before She Noticed The Ball said Lincoln On It "LYNN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE" said Mr Loud Angrily as Lynn Ran Out of Lincoln's Room and Into Her Own

"What Happend" said Lana Running "Well Lynn Hit Lincoln" said Mr Loud Putting a Ice Pack on Lincoln's Shoulder "Oh God Thats Thats Not Funny" said Luan Crossing Her Arms "I Say We Form a Angry Mob" said Lori "No No No" said Mr Loud "Lynn Justs Needs some Time to Cool Off"

The Next Morning

Lynn was Looking Remorsefully At Lincoln Who was Sitting on The Couch "Lincoln I'm I'm Sorry That I Hit You Last Night" said Lynn Getting Closer To Him "Alright i Forgive You" said Lincoln "Seriously Thats It" said Lynn "Well Yes" said Lincoln Confused "Lincoln i Got Something Else to Tell You" said Lynn Getting Closer "I Love You" She Said Before Kissing Him "Woah Woah" said Lincoln Pushing Her Away "Im Not a Incestous Person" The Other 9 Siblings Plus The Parents, Clyde and Mr Grouse Came Into The Room With Her Nouths Wide Open "You You Kissed" They all Said "Well I Love Lincoln" said Lynn "But But Your Brother and Sister" said Lola


	2. Day 2

It was a Shiny and Bright Day Well it Was Bright Not Shiny Ah Screw We Already Went Through a Joke Like in The First Chapter

"Lynn Why Did You Kiss Me" Lincoln Said "Well After I Was Sent to My Room I Felt That i Was in Love with You for Some Reason i Can't Remember Why" Lynn Said Put Her Hand Up to Her Head "Well Its Wrong" said Mr Grouse "Your Brother and Sister and i Should Call Social Services But i Won't Because I'm in a Good Mood" Mr Grouse Said as He Walked In

The TV Came On "Breaking News Child Prodigy Lisa Loud has Been Arrested for Illegal Experimetation" said Patchy The Newscaster "I REGRET NOTHING" said Lisa as She was Hauled Away on The Tv Screen "Oh God Lisa's Been Arrested" said Lynn "Well Thats Alright" She Said Before Walking Away

"Well Well What is This Family" said a Mysterious Man in a Bush before Cutting to Black

 **Sorry for The Short Chapter I Just Wanted to set Up Drama so The Next Chapter has Material**


	3. The Ultimate Evil Rising

It was a-NOOOOO WERE NOT DOING THAT-"But Sir" SHUT UP WRITER YOUR FIRED

Apologies for that, our Writer Likes to make that type of joke

Anyways Lets go On to The Rest of The Story

Luan was In Her Room "Luan What are You Doing Bro"Said Luna Luan Sets Up Her Funny Buisiness Poster "Well Luna it is Another Day to Make people Laugh" Luan said, But Then Just Was she was about to sit at her table some cops along with Mayor Eveel Burst "Luan Loud We are Closing Down Your Buisiness" said Eveel "But Why" Luan Said Confusingly "Well You Don't have a Proper Clown License" Growled Eveel Then in Only a Few Seconds all of The Clown Stuff in Luan and Luna's Room was gone "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cried Luan

Meanwhile in the living room there was a knock at the door

"Who is It" said Lynn "Its Ronnie Anne", Lynn's face Fell to a jealous look "Umm Lincoln's not here right now" Lynn said "Ronnie Anne?" shouted Lincoln as he came running down stairs, Lynn went up stairs stomping and slammed her Bedroom door

"Whats Wrong" said Lucy Reading her book "Ronnie Anne has Shown Up" Lynn Said Angrily "Whats Wrong with That" Lucy Said Coming Near Her "Well i Have Something to Admit i love Lincoln" Lynn said while crying into Lucy's Arms "Wait what thats like so wrong" said Leni poking her head into the room "GET OUT" shouted Lynn throwing a lamp at Leni

Meanwhile in a Swamp a Giant Head Emerges from the Swamp Inside of It are 13 of the most dangerous super villains of all time The Coalition of Evil Doers

The Members of The Organization are

Unalaq

Harry

Marv

Scroop

Stalin

Joker

Shredder

Doc Ooc

Chairman Mao

Box Ghost

Crocker

Freddy Fazbear

That Guy from That Down The Street

"Yeah We're Not Going This Route" said the Narrator Before He Zapped The 13 Villains Away

"Instead We Got a Better Villain" said the Narrator Pulling a Curtain "Behold UnaHarMarvScroStalKerShreOcMaBoxCrockerFazGuy or The Ulitmate Evil" Laughed The Narrator Evily


End file.
